gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Daisuke Fujiwara
Daisuke in Ginga Densetsu Riki Manga The grandson of Takeda and a true brat. While playing on the road, he was hit by a truck and slung out in the forest where the rogue dogs, Heiji and Monta tried to kill him. He was saved by Riki and ran off to find Gohei to save Riki from certain death. Daisuke in Ginga Nagereboshi Gin Manga Daisuke is the owner of Fuji and Gin. Daisuke trains Gin for the old man Takeda Gohei whenever he is too weak to do it. Daisuke learns to use the hunting bow and kills a bear together with Gin. Even though Gin runs away to join the wild dogs, Daisuke keeps his faith that Gin will return to kill Akakabuto. After the final battle, Daisuke is overjoyed when he sees Gin but he understands that Gin belongs to the wild together with the rest of the dogs. Towards the end of the manga, when his Grandfather was dying from old age, Gin returns to see Daisuke and to say goodbye to Takeda Gohei. Anime Daisuke is the son of a local ski lodge owner and is the owner of Gin. They are also best friends. Determined to revenge Gin's father, Daisuke trains and eventually becomes so strong and confident, he and Gin decide to go hunting for Akakabuto in the mountains, armed with Hidetoshi's hunting bow. Together they manage to take down a huge female bear. Not long after, Gin leaves Daisuke to join the wild dogs to defeat Akakabuto. Daisuke in Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime Daisuke was cut out of the Ginga Densetsu Weed anime along with most major human characters. There has been a lot of guessing of why Daisuke along with other characters from the manga were cut out. Manga Daisuke the former owner of Gin is now a young man in the manga. In the beginning, he hears about the monster that attacks and kills humans in the mountains. With doubt in his mind, he goes to the mountain where he and Gin hunted when he was younger. Here he sees the puppy Weed and is stunned by it as the puppy looks just like his old dog Gin. Daisuke chases after the little dog and right into the jaws of Kaibutsu. Fortunately, Weed saves him from the monster and in return, Daisuke brings Weed home to heal the gunshot wounds which the puppy has. Later, he releases Weed together with GB but he cannot forget about the puppy. Daisuke once more drives to the mountain to help Weed defeat Kaibutsu. This time he has his hunting bow and his mentor Hidetoshi with him. They find the dogs fighting the monster and Daisuke shoots an arrow into the chest of Kaibutsu. When Kaibutsu falls over the cliff with Weed and his companions, Daisuke and Hidetoshi go on a search for them. High above from a helicopter, he sees them and is relieved that they are fine so he and Hidetoshi returned to Ou village. In Hougen arc, he encounters a group of stray dogs who tried to kidnap the female dog Chiko which was then foiled by Akame, Shigure and Kisaragi's sons. Since then, he keeps an eye on the activities of the wild dogs. One day, he and Hidetoshi meet a man named Shouji Sudou who tells him about the Great Danes Hougen and Genba which Daisuke realises what Weed is up against. At the council, the villagers plan to bomb Gajou to spread the dogs and possibly kill some of them. Daisuke is disgusted at the idea and does not take part in it, but stays at home. During the final battle with Hougen, Daisuke finds the unconscious German shepherd Jerome outside his door as brought in by GB, Ken and Sasuke. He takes him in and heals the dog’s wound. Shortly after, Daisuke can hear the howling of Weed going through the mountains and he knows that Weed has defeated Hougen. In Hokkaido arc, he hears the news about the pet dogs which went missing from homes and following Weed. To find out what Weed was up to, he follows the pack of dogs along with his mentor Hidetoshi to Hokkaido. Upon reaching the destination, he finds Weed and the Ohu soldiers were in the gorge where Gin was in danger of dying. Hearing the dogs howling in despair, Daisuke shouts for his old friend to wake up. While Weed and his reinforcements went off to find Victor, Daisuke and Hidetoshi stay behind near the gorge to help the injured dogs (the Ohu Soldiers and some of Victor's packmates) to recover. Daisuke in Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Manga Category:Humans Category:Ginga Densetsu Riki Characters Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Males